The Neko Incident!
by Relkan811
Summary: When Ranma goes neko, the usual insanity occurs. But when Akane refuses to help, It's up to Nabiki to find someone to save the day before Neko-Ranma thrashes Nerima!


Hello folks, I'm back with another story to hopefully entertain y'all. Please remember, I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to the awesome Miss Takahashi. Also, if anyone is interested, I need a beta reader.

Chapter 1: The insanity begins!

It's a beautiful night out, not a cloud in sight. All the stars were out in force, twinkling away madly. But to one Ryoga Hibiki it might as well be a very chilly night in Hell.

Ryoga sat by his tent, a merry campfire blazing in a circle of stones. To his distant left sat a Soccer field of sorts. Little did he know that he was in Furinkan's back lot again. And sitting in his lap, all curled up and purring up a storm was Ranma-chan.

How Ranma-chan was able to curl up and fit on his lap was beyond him, but he didn't bother to continue that line of thought. Some things were better off unknown after all.

'How did I get myself into this situation?' Looking down at the sleeping neko-ranma, Ryoga pondered the events that led to this insane, very uncompromising and health threatening, as in Fiancé death squad health threatening, position with Ranma asleep on his lap.

xO...Ox

'Hmm... Let's see, according to this map, Furinkan should be around the corner.' If you hadn't already guessed, Ryoga has finally made it back to civilization. After a grueling 3 months wandering around a desert of some sort.

Ryoga originally had been trying to get to Mt. Fuji for some endurance training, but with his sense of direction he ended up in the Egyptian desert instead. Something weird had happened there too...

That something weird was an encounter with a whacked treasure hunter who attempted to steal his umbrella, convinced that it was a key of sorts, a suave American guy, who had a librarian that followed him everywhere, and some shady fellow in black. Ryoga had decided to travel with them for a bit, but promptly got himself lost when that crazed mummy showed up.

Now back in Nerima, Ryoga was gonna pay Ranma a visit and make him pay for his crimes. It was high time someone brought him down a peg or two. The way he treated Akane was outright intolerable, and the way he went around and flirted with every girl in sight...

'Meh, he's getting what's coming to him, and I'm gonna make sure he gets it today!' With a grim smile in place, Ryoga set off around the corner.

So totally wrapped up in his fantasy of defeating Ranma, he never saw the two college students tampering with a fire Hydrant, nor did he see Azusa of the Golden Pair standing across the street getting ice-cream from a vendor who looked like he was suffering from a massive overdose of glucose shock.

Nor did he see the Patrol Officer chase the two students off, one of which tried to take the wrench with him, and ended up taking the wrench with a red bolt stuck between the teeth instead.

The resulting explosion of water had completely soaked the entire block. And that was only the beginning of poor P-chan's troubles as Azusa spotted him...

After nearly five hours of suffering at the hands of Azusa and her seemingly endless supply of pink ribbons and frilly collars, Ryoga finally gave her the slip.

For once, fate took pity on him and landed him in front of the Tendo Dojo, where sounds of violence and crashing furniture were emanating from. 'Sounds like Ranma pissed Akane off again.' With an angry snort, P-chan a.k.a. Ryoga, prepared to defend Akane's honor, charged blindly into the house, and was met with total chaos...

There were fur balls everywhere...

Forget the fur balls, there were cats _everywhere_! There were cats on the stairs, cats on the table, munching away on Kasumi's awesome cooking. Genma was in Panda form at the moment, and he was covered head to toe... err... paws with cats. Soun sat in the corner totally shell-shocked, even had a kitten sleeping on his head.

Nabiki and Kasumi were hiding under the table, while Akane was trying to fend off amorous approaches from Kuno, and Ranma, currently Ranma-chan, was going totally ape-shit on that purple ninja. Sasuke was his name.

While all this action was going on, a section of the wall exploded in a shower of plaster and wooden splinters. In bounces Shampoo, wearing one of her... almost indecent purple jumpsuits with an apron on, she greeted the chaos with her bubbly demeanor.

"Nihao Airen! Try Shampoo's too too delicious ramen, yes?"

"Ah beauteous Akane! The foul sorcerer Saotome has fled before my might! Come and let us date to celebrate this momentous occasion!" Arms wide, Kuno rushes Akane, intending to grab her in his embrace of love.

Akane, however, had other ideas. With a shout of something that sounded like a pissed off grizzly who got his meal interrupted, she drew her hammer and slammed Kuno in the head, sending him hurling into the sky via Akane Skyways.

Turning to Shampoo, Akane's fury deepened. 'This hussy dared to try and feed Ranma that slop over her superior cooking!? I don't think so!'

"What are you doing here you hussy!?"

"Shampoo here to give Airen too too delicious ramen, Shampoo see kitchen-destroyer made dinner again..."

Incensed that Shampoo was insulting her cooking again, under her own roof no less, Akane charged with her hammer held high, waiting to smash indiscriminately.

Dropping the delivery box, Shampoo jumped out the hole she made and landed in the yard, maces drawn. Akane followed and the battle was on.

Back in the house, Ryoga was rubbing his head with a hoof from where Shampoo dropped the box on him. Hearing a strange noise, he looks up and sees Ranma-chan staring at him with a strange glint in her eyes.

Uh-oh...

xO...Ox

Author's Notes

That's all for chapter one, and reviews are much appreciated! By the way, I've never seen a story with this kind of idea, so I'm taking a shot at it. ) I hope y'all will enjoy it!


End file.
